


The Curious Case of the Revolving Door

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is stuck, Case Fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Revolving Door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a case that has people being murdered in fancy hotels. Team Free Will go to investigate the case but Cas can't get out of the revolving door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Case of the Revolving Door

The Impala rumbled into the valet service. 

"No one is touching my baby." Dean grumbled as the valet tried to take his keys from him.

"Relax, Dean-o. No one shall harm your child." Gabriel said as he vacated the back seat with Cas. Sam was talking to the valet man, telling him not to bother taking the keys from Dean's hand. 

Cas was in his trench-coat, as usual, but Dean straightened his tie before they walked out of the motel. And Gabriel was licking his lips when Sam emerged from the motel in a suit. The crisp blue tie, white shirt and black coat...damn. Gabriel, after a lot of whining, snapped himself into a suit. The only thing that was different was the tie; it had a black base and red strips with gold Enochian letters on the red strips. They were small and to an un-trained eye, it would look like a simple pattern. 

It was Cas who looked at it with his head tilt. 

"Gabriel, why does your tie say, 'Back off! Sam Winchester's ass is mine?'" Gabriel held his hand to his chest like he had no idea what was on his tie. 

"Really Gabriel?" Was all Dean said. Long gone were the days that Dean thought Gabriel was just going to break his younger brothers heart. Dean came to think of the Archangel as a brother, not an enemy or a threat.

"Well it is true." Sam said, casually. Sam then heard the sound of wings. He looked around but Gabriel had not moved. Smirking, Sam stated, "Ruffled feathers?" Gabriel just nodded. 

"Alright you two." Dean said. Dean handed the two angels their badges and got in the car. 

Sam walked up to one of the police officers and said,

"FBI. We are here about the murders." The Four of them raised their badges. The cop looked at the four of them and said,

"Follow me." Dean lead the way, flowed by Gabriel, followed by Sam. But Cas was distracted. He saw a bee get caught in a spiders web. 

Such was the circle of life.

But the bee. It was a worker bee too. It had to get the pollinating done.

And bees were beginning to become endangered as a species. Cas made up his mind as the spider began to go to the bee. Cas reached out his finger and with a trace of Grace freed the bee from the sticky web. The bee sat on the angels finger for a moment before flying to the rose bush by the window. Cas would have watched the bee, but he knew that they were at the hotel for a reason. 

Cas saw a circled door, it seemed to revolve on an axis. He walked into one of the chambers and pushed. It moved slowly. When he stopped it stopped. He saw Dean talking to one of the police officers, Sam looking at the footage of the cameras and could feel Gabriel's Grace scanning for an immediate threat. Cas tried to get to his mate, but was blocked by the glass. 

And he was back outside. Confused as ever he walked back into the chamber and pushed, harder this time.  _Maybe it is about speed?_ Cas thought. But again, he was outside. Cas tried for a third time, faster when Dean called him. He stopped and the door slammed into his back, shoving him forward.

"What is this contraption?" He shouted in frustration. Dean walked over to him quickly and said,

"Cas slowly walk and when you get close to me stop." Cas nodded and felt like this was some sort of trust test. Cas slowly walked forward and when he got to Dean he stopped. 

Dean entered the contraption in front of him and pushed the door. Cas walked with the door and stopped when Dean did. Cas then felt a hand grab him, it was his brother, who had tears in his eyes.

He pulled Cas out of the revolving door and pointed to Dean. Dean slowly walked around the circle and out of the glass cage when the door opened.

"How?" Cas whispered in fascination. That was what broke Gabriel. He burst out into laughter. Cas looked around too see if anyone else was laughing, but everyone was frozen in place. 

"It's a revolving door, Cas." Sam said whipping a tear from his eye. 

"Don't ever change." Dean said as he kissed the angel. Once the four of them calmed down, Gabriel snapped and everyone un-froze. 

Once they had the information they needed Cas walked into the revolving door with Dean and Dean taught him how to escape the glass cage.

*

Sam and Gabriel watched as Dean taught Cas how to work the revolving door. 

"Reminds you of Buddy the elf, doesn't it?" Sam said to Gabriel quietly. Gabriel smirked as he pulled out a lollipop.

"Just wait until he sees an automatic one."

"Or an automatic toilet..." Sam mused. Gabriel howled with laughter, picturing Cas's confused look as the red eye blinked at him. 


End file.
